Padded Pet Playdate
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea inspired by pictures from Kurikia, and by SuperNova2015 who requested the three stories to which this is an indirect sequel to. Rated Teen to be safe.) Penny Ling invites Sunil and Zoe Trent over for a special padded playdate, and Sunil and Zoe will be surprised to learn that both have similar secrets.


Sunil felt incredibly nervous as he was gazing up at the doorway of Penny Ling's apartment. She had invited him for over a "special playdate", and had made numerous references to something he had hoped everyone would forget: The time he had attempted a magic trick only to have it back fire and leave him in a thick (and quite poofy) diaper. Sure, once they'd stopped teasing him it had actually been kind of nice, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to get back into that again.

But a playdate was a playdate and Sunil just couldn't say no to a friend, especially not one as adorable as Penny Ling. " _I hope I'm not about to do something I'm going to regret._ " He thought to himself as the mongoose's owner dropped him off. Blythe had taken the liberty of getting everything arranged between the two pets, and had mentioned that a third guest might be stopping by.

Once the pets were alone, Penny Ling embraced Sunil in one of her many tight hugs. "Oh, I am so glad you could come! We're going to have the best time together, you and I!"

"If you say so, Penny Ling. I am mostly doing this because we are friends, and this is what friends do." Sunil replied.

Penny Ling just smiled. "Trust me, Sunil. Once we're all dressed up nice and cute, you're never going to want to take your diaper off! I know I'm not going to, I'll even sleep in it."

"And your owner is okay with all of this?" Sunil questioned. "I would think he would find it weird that you keep baby things and put them on."

"Oh, he doesn't mind at all. Sometimes he even helps me put them on and take them off," Penny Ling proudly explained. "It's certainly less of a hassle than always having to let me outside or putting down old newspaper. Of course, that's a bridge you can cross if you feel like it. For now though, let's just focus on getting into our diapers."

The little panda led the mongoose towards the room her owner had set aside specifically for her, it even had her little bed in it with a pillow and blanket all nice and ready for whenever she wanted to nod off. She walked slowly over to some nearby drawers and pulled out the bottom most one, revealing several packages worth of diapers, onesies, and other toddler things.

Penny Ling quickly helped herself to one of the diapers, once again delighting in how soft the padding felt in her little paws. Luckly, these ones already had a tail hole in them (her owner had been kind enough to make them for her) so she wouldn't have to chew off enough of the padding to make one. So she unfolded it and carefully put her legs through the leg holes, slowly pulling it up as it crinkled with every movement. Once it was on snuggly, she sat down and let the padding compress with a cacophony of crinkles.

"Okay, Sunil, it's your turn!" Penny Ling encouraged with a smile. "Just take one of the diapers and put 'em on. If you need help, just ask me."

Sunil gulped, this was what he had been most anxious about since the playdate was presented to him. His trembling paws only barely managed to grab the first diaper he lay eyes upon, and it took a great deal of fumbling and wiggling about before he could get on even remotely secure. It felt just as thick and poofy as the one from his spell.

* * *

"Well, whaddya think, Sunil? Pretty comfy, right?" Penny Ling asked as she occasionally poked at her diaper.

Sunil tried to stand up. The padding pushed his legs apart and made them wiggle as if they were jelly. "How do you manage to walk around in such things? It feels like I would fall down before I could even take ten steps." He questioned the panda.

Penny Ling giggled. "Oh Sunil, you silly little mongoose. We're babies now, and babies don't walk. They don't know how. So we just waddle or crawl everywhere we go. Don't worry, once you get the hang of it it's a lot of fun!"

" _Ah, that is why babies never stand on two legs no matter what._ " The mongoose magician thought to himself. Now it all made sense. "So, what do we do next?" He asked his friend.

"Well, you want something to cover up that diaper, right?" Penny Ling replied with a smile. When Sunil nodded, she told him. "That's what the onesies are for. That way your diapered tush isn't visible for everyone to see. There's plenty in the drawer we got the diapers from, so take whichever one you like."

Sunil waddled his way over to the drawer, his eyes scanning over the huge assortment of onesies available for him to pick. None of them really spoke to him, until at last he found a lovely midnight blue colored one that had little stars and moons printed all over it.

"Excellent choice, Sunil!" Penny Ling beamed at him, as she slipped in her favorite onesie. It was a light blue in color with flowers printed on it. She then helped Sunil into his onesie, smiling at how cute he looked in it.

Just then, who should come walking in on the two but Zoe Trent? "Hello you two, hope I'm not late." She greeted with a chiper smile on her face.

"Zoe? What are you doing here?" Sunil asked. "I did not think this would be something you would be into."

Zoe blushed. "Well, I wasn't originally. I accidentally got signed up to be a role model for baby wear that pets could wear and at first I didn't want to ever do anything with it again. But after some reassurance from Blythe and a visit with her little cousin, Lilly, I started to realize it wasn't so bad," Then she turned to Penny Ling. "You made sure to get my special combination sleeper and onesie for me, right?"

Penny Ling nodded, holding out a light pink onesie with a sleeper hood and jacket attached and with cute hearts of lighter pink printed all over it. She also brought out a diaper for the dog to wear, which Zoe accepted.

"This is so lovely! Makes me feel like a pup again!" Zoe commented once she was all dressed up. "Thanks for letting me join in the fun, Penny Ling."

Penny Ling smiled. "Thank you for keeping my secret safe. When you accidentally caught me in the onesie, I thought for sure you were gonna blab to all the other pets."

Zoe grinned. "That'd be making me a hypocrite since I like to participate in the same thing. No one but you and Sunil were to know. I especially don't need Pepper or Minka finding out, they'll surely tease me to no end."

Sunil found himself laughing. "Perhaps we should put Pepper into a diaper sometime, might help her avoid smelling up the daycamp all the time."

* * *

The three padded pets played together with stuffed toys for a while, stopping only briefly when Penny Ling's owner provided food for them.

Eventually, it became night and the pets grew sleepy. There were no spare beds for Penny's guests to sleep in, but they didn't mind. They would be plenty warm enough with just a pillow and a blanket, not to mention their onesies.

But before either Sunil or Zoe could even think of going to bed and calling it a night, their padded panda friend revealed one last surprise. She presented them with matching pacifiers. "I always find it easier to sleep when I have one." She told them, before popping in her own pacifier.

The two accepted the pacifiers, Sunil taking the dark blue one and Zoe the light blue one. Then they curled up on the floor next to Penny Ling's bed, not noticing as they shut their eyes as Penny Ling crawled out of her bed and snuggled between them. Soon, all three were sleeping like babies.


End file.
